No place to hide
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: After 3:03 Edith becomes engaged to a baronet, Sir James Kelly, who seems incredibly jealous of Anthony. Kelly also has a direct connection to someone from Lady Mary's past as well as a shameful secret of his own. Meanwhile Anthony receives promising news from Dr Clarkson concerning his arm. Kelly's jealousy takes a sinister turn when he realises Edith has discovered his secret.
1. Chapter 1 Glimmer of hope

**NO PLACE TO HIDE**

**A/N: After 3:03 Edith becomes engaged to a baronet, Sir James Kelly, who seems incredibly jealous of Anthony. Kelly also has a direct connection to someone from Lady Mary's past as well as a shameful secret of his own. Meanwhile Anthony receives promising news from Dr Clarkson concerning his arm. Kelly's jealousy takes a sinister turn when he realises Edith has discovered his secret. Edith flees but where can she go except to the man she truly loves?**

**I am to blame for all medical and surgical inaccuracies in this story**

Chapter 1 Glimmer of hope

Sir Anthony Strallan smiled as he left the Harley Street consulting room of orthopaedic surgeon, Stephen Morley; the news was promising. After studying the x-rays that Dr Clarkson had sent Morley seemed confident than he could remove the bullet from Strallan's shoulder and thereby restore full use of his right arm. It was the best news he had had in sometime and he was truly hopeful; he truly wished he could share the news with his lovely Lady Edith.

Why couldn't he tell her after all? He had been invited to her engagement party. She had promised to marry a Baronet, Sir James Kelly. Strallan had not yet met Kelly but he wanted to wish her well although he knew it would be like having his heart ripped from his chest with pliers. Still he had had his chance hadn't he but he had let her go and regretted it ever since. What hope had he at his age of finding another lady even half as lovely or interested in him as Lady Edith Crawley had been?

He made up his mind to go to the party although he dreaded it in part. He would not be able to dance with her for one thing and he was not sure what kind of reception he could expect from Lady Grantham, the dowager countess or Robert; Edith's father.

He was walking along; minding his own business when he heard a woman's voice call his name.

He turned to find himself face to face with Lady Rosamund Painswick; Lady Edith's aunt.

"How are you Sir Anthony?"

"I am well thank you Lady Painswick," he said.

He wondered if he dared to ask but the words spilled from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them.

"I may not have the right to ask but how is Lady Edith? I have been invited to her engagement party."

"Sir James Kelly is a non entity without a shred of humanity," Rosamund said. Strallan felt his throat tighten. Was it he who had brought her to this loveless engagement?

"Does she love him?"

"Of course she doesn't," Rosamund snapped, "She is just making the best of a bad situation. She will love you until the day she dies; no man will ever have her heart in the way you do."

"She's too good for me, Lady Painswick, and she always will be."

"Look I don't agree with Robert and my mother's behaviour in that matter but there's precious little I can do about it."

Strallan felt sick to the stomach.

Rosamund suggested tea and he wearily accepted; although in truth he wanted to be far away from any reminder of the pain he felt in his heart.

The serving girl brought and poured their tea.

"I have had some hopeful news though," he smiled, "I know it will be too late to save the situation but it gives me hope of a relatively normal life."

"The only time it would be too late to remedy that will be the moment you or Edith takes your last breath." She pressed her hand over his one good one.

"I've been to see a Harley Street specialist and he seems to think he can remove the bullet that has caused me this damage. I'm not saying it would give me back full use of my arm but if it can give me even part movement that would be good."

"That's wonderful," Lady Rosamund gasped, "that gives you hope at least."

"Whether I have one working arm or two it won't make a bit of difference without Edith but I have to face facts; I blew my chances and I will punish myself that forever."

"Please don't give up, Sir Anthony; I don't think she will be able to go through with it, at least I hope not for both your sakes. My mother thinks he's wonderful,"

"Well it will happen then; if Lady Grantham likes him," Strallan said, not bothering to disguise his bitterness, "Why oh why didn't I say yes; I will never find anyone else because Edith is everything to me but I could not see her enslaved to my care."

"I suggest you get your arm fixed and come to the party."

"I can't; the party is this weekend and the operation won't be until next Wednesday."

Her next words chilled him.

"She can't go through with it, Sir Anthony. Robert doesn't know but Kelly is nephew to one Sir Richard Carlisle, Lady Mary's fiancé before she had the sense to throw him over for Mr Crawley."

"I never met him because I was not able to go shooting.

"He was a nasty piece of work although, give him his due, he did love Mary much more than she ever loved him but he was persistently jealous of Matthew and if the nephew is anything like the uncle then you had best be on your guard."

"Thank you, Lady Painswick. I will tell Edith about the operation; she needs something to hope for but I doubt I can win her back,"

"If you called she would forget him and come running," Rosamund said, "she isn't inviting you to rub your nose in it."

"I know," he said," Thank you."

"Don't mention the Carlisle revelation just yet; I have plans for that."

"Alright; any way thank you for the tea but I must be getting on."

He left. Rosamund stared after him. She had no trouble understanding why her niece loved him; he was gentle, caring and intelligent, just like Edith. Rosamund hated it when her mother proved herself right over things and Lord Hepworth was just one example but she thought Edith's fiancé was wonderful and Rosamund looked very forward to being able to prove Lady Grantham wrong/


	2. Chapter 2 The engagement party

Chapter 2 The engagement party

That Saturday Strallan was dressed by his valet after taking a long bath and washing his hair.

After the meeting with Lady Painswick he had returned to his club, where he had spent infinitely more time since walking out on his wedding; he had consulted Who's Who but there was no Sir James Kelly listed. Perhaps he was _nouveau riche _or newly titled and not soon enough to make the current edition.

Strallan could not shake the sense of foreboding he felt; if Lady Edith had got mixed up with a bad one out of desperation then he knew he would be to blame.

He was driven to Downton where he was greeted by Carson.

"Good evening Sir Anthony."

"Good evening Carson," he felt sick to the stomach but he knew he had to at least see this man to whom Lady Edith was sacrificing her happiness and all hopes of him.

He went on into the ball room. Lady Mary greeted him.

"I'm glad you could make it; I realise it can't be easy for you."

"That must be the understatement of the decade, "he thought bitterly. Outwardly he smiled.

"It took more courage than you know but I want to wish Lady Edith well; she is better off that way."

The party was in full swing and he sat on the sidelines watching. He caught sight of her across the room and she smiled at him. She was dressed in a shiny silvery blue gown which looked enchanting on her slender figure and his chest tightened. If he had gone through with it then they would have been at Locksley now, making love or just sitting and talking. He had been trying to kid himself that he didn't care but the meeting with Lady Painswick and ensuing conversation had convinced him how bad he was at lying to himself. Now he had seen her again he found himself wanting to protect her, to take her away from this man whom Lady Painswick had painted to be the devil incarnate but were he to do so he would seen as the jealous would have been husband who had made the worst mistake of his life. Never did he realise the enormity of that mistake more than now and he tried to blink away tears feeling that his heart was going to break.

Moments later she was standing beside him, standing on his left.

Her smile smashed his heart into a million pieces.

"Hello Sir Anthony; thank you for coming as I realise it must have been far from easy."

"It was harder than you can ever know," he said, "am I to meet the lucky man so I can wish you both well?"

"He'll be over in a minute or two once he gets away from my grandmother."

Across the room he spotted Lady Grantham talking to a slim young man, aged about thirty with dark hair. He was shorter than Strallan by some four inches.

"Please don't be sad," she whispered, "I have forgiven you for you did the best thing."

"Did I?" he thought bitterly.

"I have had some promising news, Lady Edith," she forced a smile but she could tell how difficult it was for him and she wished she could take him in her arms and dance with him, forget everyone else but how much she wanted his company.

"I'm glad," she said distractedly.

"Lady Edith," the young man appeared at her shoulder, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Strallan did not like the tone of his voice at all.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, Sir James Kelly," Edith said wearily.

"I hope you will both be very happy, "Strallan struggled to keep his voice steady.

"I would shake your hand but the right one doesn't work in your case and it is much better to have two hands to keep a lady in line,"

He pulled Edith away with him into the throng and she was lost to him.

Kelly's remark had stung like a slap in the face and he not got around to telling Edith his news.

"That was very unkind," Edith snapped at Kelly, "he is a good friend; we remained friends although he just about broke my heart. I'm very fond of him."

He sensed that Lady Painswick had been right as Sir Richard Carlisle's nephew was showing the insecure jealousy in the company of an ex fiancé in the same way that his uncle had between Mary and Matthew; Strallan did not know all the details nor did he wish to. He slipped out of the room and found Carson,

"Carson is it alright if I use the telephone to fetch my man?"

"Leaving already Sir Anthony?" Carson asked.

"I should never have come, Carson; it was a mistake. I wanted to wish her well and I had something to tell her but she got whisked off before I had the chance,"

"I can give her a message for you, Sir Anthony,"

"No, it's alright Carson; it doesn't matter now."

"Pratt can drive you home, Sir Anthony."

"Alright thank you."

He did not know how he managed to hold himself together but he did, until he returned to Locksley.

Once his valet had undressed him and he was in hi nightshirt he dismissed the valet and threw himself down on the bed where sobbed as though his heart would break. He would return on Wednesday and have his operation and if he died from the chloroform then so be it. He felt there was nothing left in his life to matter.

"Where has Sir Anthony gone?" Edith looked around frantically; Kelly was dancing with her mother.

"I'm afraid he has left, Lady Edith." Carson said gently

"I understand for this must have been far from easy for him," Edith's rushed off to splash her face with cold water; it was no good, he had gone without telling her his news."

Kelly turned and looked at her. He let go of Cora and made his way across to her.

"What's the matter? Has the one armed bandit gone? I'm more a man than he would ever be."

"That's what you think!" Edith thought. Inside she was distraught and as usual none of her family cared to see if she was alright; the only man who had ever cared what she felt and thought had walked away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 the operation

Chapter 3 The operation

By Sunday afternoon Strallan was back in the sanctuary of his club; he felt peace there because he was far from Downton and his previous humiliation plus Lord Grantham did not belong to this club.

He knew Edith did not love Kelly and for that he was grateful but he shivered when he thought of the lonely difficult road which lay ahead for both of them. He put his head in his hands; why hadn't he allowed her to become his wife and spared her this. He had seen Kelly for all of five minutes that night but that had been enough to know he neither liked nor trusted the man. The thought of Edith with him didn't bear thinking about. Rosamund had said Edith would come running if he called but he was not sure.

"Oh god darling Edith," he sighed, "Can you ever forgive me for being stupid enough to not see what I truly wanted right in front of my face. I love you so much and even if I get my arm back my life will be as nothing without you."

He needed to see his solicitor for he intended leaving everything he owned to Edith. He knew that anaesthetic was fickle and he was taking no chances; if he did not wake up he wanted Edith to have everything as some kind of consolation. But there was no chance of that until Monday morning.

Lady Painswick had given him her card; she had been unable to attend the engagement party owing to a prior commitment but she needed to know about it.

He found her at home taking tea and she invited him in and poured him a cup.

"How was the party. Sir Anthony?"

"Painful as anything, Lady Painswick," he told her everything right down to his initial impression of Kelly, "Edith was trying to make out she was happy but I know she wasn't; to me she seemed very vulnerable and it is my fault. I am so sorry."

He sipped his tea.

"You did what was best for you; you must not blame yourself for that," Rosamund said gently, "You have suffered enough being parted from her."

"But I was not true to myself; I was saying I could not do it when my head and heart were screaming at me to do the opposite. I did not listen and now this."

He drained his teacup.

"Lady Painswick, I go for the operation on Wednesday; anaesthetic is fickle and unpredictable. If I don't survive I want you to tell Lady Edith I always loved her and I never meant to break her heart."

"Listen to me Anthony Strallan; you will survive and you will have Edith in your arms. We will expose Kelly and Robert will be so grateful he will agree to whatever you want."

"If only I could believe that, Lady Painswick." he sighed, "I never got a chance to tell her about my arm because he whisked her away before I had the chance and I could not stay after he insulted me without losing the last shred of dignity I have left. Thankfully I managed to avoid your mother."

"That's a relief at any rate. Dealing with my mother is definitely not for the faint-hearted. You are an honourable man, Sir Anthony."

She offered more tea which he declined.

"Come and see me after they let you out; how long will you be there?"

"I have no real idea, at least one night after I would imagine to make sure I am alright but I will come and see you once I'm done."

"That's all I ask," Rosamund said.

Strallan lay in the hospital bed woozy from the anaesthetic but he was glad to have made it through. His arm was still in a sling and he did not know if that was a good sign or not. He was so used to doing everything one handed that he never even thought to see if he could move it

A nurse brought him some bread and soup and tea which he consumed. And then he slept for a while; since he was still drowsy.

That evening Morley came to see him.

"I have good news, Sir Anthony. I managed to remove the bullet intact. You will have a bit of a scar where I cut but I am afraid that could not be avoided," he removed the sling, "Now let's see my handiwork."

Strallan gasped as he moved his hand with no effort. He bent his right arm at the elbow and rubbed it. It felt good as new. Tears streamed down his face.

"Thank you so much Mr Morley; you have no idea what a difference it will make to my life."

"I enjoy helping veterans; I was in a field hospital at Ypres during the war and saw some horrific sights as I am sure you can imagine."

"Yes I can."

"The key thing is to not do too much at once and no heavy lifting. I will need you back here next week to remove the stitches. Your shoulder may be a bit uncomfortable from time to time until you adjust to having full use of your arm back."

"Thank you so much." Strallan said.

He was sorely tempted to write to Edith to tell her that he was using his right hand; he wishes she was here to share the moment of elation with him. He tried to forget that it was only through his own stubborn pride and stupidity that she was not.

He had retained the sling because he foresaw that in whatever Rosamund's Kelly exposure plan involved it might be useful to pretend to still be injured at some point in the near future. The sling would also come in useful for lobbing sharp rocks at Kelly's head, he thought with a smile but at least he would not now be solely dependent on his valet. He would be able to dress and undress himself and, if he ever came to be so lucky, he would be able to undress Lady Edith too; he flushed scarlet at the thought.

Strallan was discharged the following morning after breakfast and given a card to remind him to attend for stitch removal. He went straight to Rosamund's.

She almost fainted when he waved to her with his right hand.

"I can't imagine how relieved you must feel, Sir Anthony."

"It's taking some getting used to but it's great to be able to dress myself. I have been so dependent on my valet/"

"Set your sights on removing Edith's wedding dress when she marries you instead of that jumped up jerk,"

"You are very wicked, Lady Painswick," he smiled, "but I have to have something to aim for."

He drank his tea enjoying the freedom to use his right hand.

"Did you keep that sling?" she asked. He nodded.

"I thought it may come in useful for aiming missiles at Kelly's head,"

Rosamund laughed.

"It might also be useful if you could pretend to be injured at some point"

"Yes I had thought that would come in useful; if I wear a long jacket no one will see that I can actually move my hand/"

"My family won't think to look because they consider you maimed for life."

"I've been thinking about Kelly, Strallan said, "When he insulted me it was not accompanied by bragging about having got out unscathed. He could have been a deserter but I don't think so because escaping the court martial was near impossible. I saw a couple of young men shot for cowardice. I am wondering if maybe he had a top war office desk job although since he probably doesn't have ill health that would have exempted him from military service"

"It would be good if he was involved in something bad as Robert would not stand to have a reprehensible moral coward for a son-in-law, not after he nearly lost a second heir, and so many men at Downton died for their country."

"If there is anything to be found then we will find it, Lady Painswick." he said with a confidence he did not entirely feel.


	4. Chapter 4 Unpleasant discovery

Chapter 4 unpleasant discovery

Lady Edith was dressing for dinner. She felt so spoilt having been brought up to have a maid to dress her when she would really have been capable of dressing herself. She thought about Anthony who could not dress himself without help; although she was of course unaware of the recent development in his ability to manage.

She sighed deeply; she had been happy to go along with the engagement to Kelly as a sort of punishment for not trying harder to keep the man she loved. But since the party she had been haunted by the pained expression on his face which had cut right to her heart. She had wanted to comfort him for she was not trying to make him jealous; she had actually enjoyed Kelly's discomfort when he had seen her talking to Strallan. She was angry with him for what he had said and it had galled her that she had not leapt to Anthony's defence. She wondered if Kelly was so insecure as to be jealous. She laughed to herself; what threat did he see in Anthony whom he had ridiculed but she did not know what her aunt Rosamund and Anthony knew about Kelly's connection with Sir Richard Carlisle and Lady Mary's past. She knew that she would never stop loving Strallan until the day she died; but Edith was totally alone for none of her family ever noticed her or cared to ask if she was alright. She was just trying to survive that was all.

At dinner that evening Kelly held her hand and asked Lord Grantham if he might take her to York for the weekend; they would be staying at his aunt's, in separate rooms he added, and Robert had agreed. As usual he had never bothered to ask Edith how she felt about it.

Edith rolled her eyes so the whites showed. Who was she trying to fool? She was poor at lying, especially to herself, and she knew that she would never love or be happy with Kelly while Anthony Strallan drew breath.

"That would be lovely," she faltered with feigned enthusiasm.

The following evening she dined at Kelly's house about twenty miles away. Lord Grantham's chauffeur, Pratt, took her but Kelly had said he would get his own chauffeur, Wilson, to drive her home to save Pratt turning out.

She went to use the bathroom as a matter of course as she had had a lot of water to drink and was feeling a bit bloated; Kelly's cook wasn't anywhere near Mrs Patmore's standards but still Edith managed to surprise herself by eating a sizeable portion.

On the way back she passed the open door to what looked like study cum library and she noticed that one of the desk drawers was open.

She went in and made to close the drawer but something caught her eye. She found a blue piece of card on which were mounted three white feathers and a pressed poppy. Written in silver italicised script were the words "Lest we forget". Edith felt sick to the stomach

She decided to leave things as they were for now and make sense of it later; she returned to the dining room.

Edith told Kelly that she had a headache and was feeling a touch unwell; in truth she wanted to be alone in order to try and make sense of what she had seen although it could really only mean one thing.

Kelly's chauffeur, Wilson, drove Edith home.

Once in her room she lay on her bed.

How could she even contemplate marrying a man who had clearly shirked his moral obligations while men were dying or being maimed for their country? The loss of men known to her family; not to mention that footman William Mason had died and men like her father's heir, Matthew Crawley, and her beloved Anthony had been injured although Matthew had recovered. The words "lest we forget" were cruel, mocking those who had given their lives or been reduced to a lesser quality of life. It could mean only one thing. Never once had he talked about where he had served, nor had he mocked Strallan further by the suggestion he had got out uninjured whereas Strallan had not. It dawned on Edith that you could not boast of getting out alive from a war you had never entered.

Edith decided to keep the information to herself for now and wished she had looked to see if there was a message written in the card although in her view that image deserved contempt enough.

The man she loved had jilted her on account of his injury but he was ten times the man Kelly was.

She closed her eyes for a moment and saw Strallan's handsome and the blue eyes that she always felt light-headed looking into.

"Oh Anthony darling," she sobbed, "what have I done to you and to us? I am so sorry my love.

She flushed as she realised she wanted Strallan in her arms and not only that but in her bed making love to her. The night of the party she had wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him until everything else ceased to exist but them. She realised that he had never got around to telling her what his good news was.

She had decided not to confront Kelly with her discovery just yet and she cried herself to sleep; no one heard her cries and if they did then they just did not care. Lady Edith Crawley had never felt more alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Marriage with menaces

Chapter 5 Marriage with menaces

Anthony Strallan sighed; it was the early hours of the morning and he had not slept a wink.

He was thinking about Edith; much as he tried not to he could not help himself.

He was almost a whole man again. He was enjoying having his arm back but not as much as he had expected. Yes Anthony Strallan was almost a whole man again; apart from the Edith shaped void in his heart that nothing but Edith would ever fill.

Of course he could go to Lord Grantham; show him that he was no longer maimed and beg for her hand but he could not because she was engaged and when his actions had led to that he had no right to undo it. He had nothing to convince Lord Grantham that Kelly was bad news and it would look like a jealous should have been husband who had, after all, spent less than ten minutes in Kelly's company. All Strallan had were suspicions aplenty but nothing concrete.

He had visions of turning up with Rosamund to expose Kelly for something he did not yet know and Lord Grantham being so grateful that he agreed to let him marry Edith.

"_Get over it Strallan," he rebuked himself, "You've lost her and there is no one to blame but yourself_."

He had seen and heard nothing from Lady Painswick but that did not unduly trouble him. What _did _trouble him was his perceived emotional cowardice in walking away from his wedding when his heart and mind had screamed at him to stay and make her his. He did not know that Kelly was a far worse coward of the irreprehensible moral kind or what grief the knowledge of that fact would cause Edith

She went for a drive; wishing that she could visit Strallan but knowing that to do so would be cruelly unfair to them both. She was still trying to come to terms with her discovery.

That evening Pratt drove her to Kelly's house; Faircroft Lodge,

He had really made an effort for her that evening; he had put music on the gramophone which brought tears to her eyes but not because she was enjoying listening to it with him. It was because it reminded her of a concert Anthony had taken her to before the war. He had produced a bottle of her favourite white wine.

She did her best to relax but found it hard when all she wanted was to be with her beloved Anthony. The discovery had made Kelly repulsive to her; she tried to imagine what concentration it would take for her to allow him to make love to her after they married. Edith was feeling trapped and she had no idea that the worst was yet to come.

After dinner he took her to show her his small library in the room into which she had trespassed. He knew she liked books but not that she only liked ones that reminded her of Anthony. He was being really attentive to her and almost, but not quite, making her feel special but she had been special to Anthony and nothing could compare to that.

"Would you like some more wine?" he asked her.

"Yes please," she said.

He summoned a footman and ordered him to bring more wine. Edith had her back to the door where the valet was standing so did not see Kelly mouth something at him.

He brought the wine and Edith began to drink it; suddenly she felt her head beginning to spin and she fainted.

When she came to Kelly was fastening his trousers, Edith saw blood on her clean drawers which he clearly been about to rearrange. Fear gripped her and was confirmed by a raging pain between her legs. Oh god no.

"Now you are awake, Lady Edith we are going to have a little talk about your impromptu mystery tour the other day. No man will want you now, Edith, not even Strallan so you will have to marry me now or face ruin."

"You bastard!" Edith spat, "Anthony Strallan is ten thousand times the man you will ever be. You are a filthy coward. Shirking your duty while men died for King and country; men who were brave and courageous. Those not killed were badly affected for life. I worked as a volunteer nurse during the war so I know what I am talking about and you disgust me."

"So is Strallan a good lover? Oh I forget he only has one arm. As I have proved I am a man."

"Men usually ask; they don't just drug a woman for I know what you did and I hate you for that, do you hear me? I hate you and I can never marry you now."

"If you don't marry me then the scandal of your sister and a certain Turkish diplomat being found dead in her bed and your father's valet being a hair's breadth from being hanged for murder will be exposed."

"How did you know about that?" Edith gasped.

"My uncle's name is Sir Richard Carlisle, you may remember him before your sister threw him over for a life on the wild side. He loved Mary, more than she ever loved him, so that kept him silent but I have no such qualms, Lady Edith, so if you do not marry me then the truth gets out and even if you do marry me well I may let something slip down the pub."

"You coward;" Edith spat, tears flooding her cheeks as she tried to forget the pain between her legs.

"I am going to the continent for a few days; you can find your own way home, not that your father won't disown you when he finds out what I have taken from you. You were always the least favourite, the also ran. Your father has forgiven Mary but he will never forgive you for disgracing his family. You can run, Lady Edith, but you can't hide. Your family honour or my silence; think about it. You're an intelligent woman. Remember that even your beloved Strallan won't touch you now."

He left the room slamming the door behind him but not locking it.

Edith burst into tears; what on earth could she do now? She could never go home and she could not go to Anthony either. There was aunt Rosamund in London of course. But there was no way she could tell her parents or grandmother of her shame.

She knew that once a man attacked a woman he was likely to do it again and the thought of years of hell and abuse in return for his silence was too much.

She had wanted Anthony to be her first and only lover but even that chance was gone now through no fault of either of theirs.

Edith inspected her blood stained clothes and felt sick to the stomach; she retched but nothing came up. The servants' quarters were at the far end of the house.

Edith pulled herself together; a short time ago she had been just a lady having dinner with her fiancé and now she was ruined. Kelly had been clever saying that this was to be their weekend in York so they would not worry about her until Sunday; if they worried at all.

She had to marry Kelly didn't she? She had no choice.


	6. Chapter 6 Destination: Locksley

Chapter 6 Destination: Locksley

Edith forced herself to think despite being still a bit light-headed from whatever drug he had put in her wine. She clenched her fist and drove it into the palm of her hand and then dug her nails into her palms.

"Think Edith," she said to herself, "Your life may depend on it."

She got out of the room.

She crept down the hallway still trying to ignore the throbbing pain between her legs. She saw a coat-rack and sifted through it. She chose a cloak with a hood. It was not very warm but better than nothing.

She found herself outside and took several gulps of fresh air. It was cold but it woke her right up for which she was thankful.

"Where was she to go? Home was not an option right now and she might die of the cold and blood loss before she got on a train to Aunt Rosamund. The only option was Strallan but she really did not want her bother him or get him caught up in her problems. She had a small bag with her and before she had left she had taken the white feather card. While it sickened her to be in possession of such a thing it did not sicken her as much as what had happened. Her father had forgiven Mary's dalliance with Pamouk but Mary was the favourite daughter; married to the estate's heir. Edith would be cast out or forced to marry and she knew now that she could not bear to marry Kelly although she realised with a sinking feeling that she had little choice.

She had to get to Locksley; Anthony loved her and understood her. He would be shocked but she was sure he would not cast her aside. She wanted to feel his good arm around her. She had no idea how far she was from Locksley but it was nearer than Downton. Perhaps she could hitch a lift as long as it was not someone she knew who would take her straight home.

Edith Crawley began to walk the first steps of the longest walk of her life.

A sleets storm began; soaking her through in moments. She shivered violently but kept on pushing forward in the near darkness. She was so frightened and tears froze to her pale cheeks.

She kept walking; not really sure where she was going. She met not a soul on the road.

It was the middle of the night when she reached a stretch of the road that she knew like the back of her hand because she had driven along it the day she had been to Locksley; the day Anthony had called her lovely. Her heart pounded because she felt a need to be with him, be comforted. She was ruined now so if he wanted to make love to her she would not say no.

She quickened her pace although she was by now so cold that she could not feel her fingers or toes. Her energy was flagging and she prayed she would make it before she collapsed.

But when she came into view of the house she saw that the lights were all out. She began to cry fresh tears. She hadn't the heart to disturb him although necessity for warmth was foremost in her instincts.

She passed out cold five metres from the doorstep.

The next morning Sir Anthony was in the sitting room drinking tea; it was early yet but he had not slept much again.

Then he heard a loud cry and the butler came rushing in,

"Sir Anthony, you need to come quickly."

Strallan hurried outside. There was a woman lying on the tarmac covered only by a thin coat which had been soaked through many times over. He crouched down beside her and drew back the hood; in an instant he turned pale as death for lying unconscious in front of him was his beloved Lady Edith.

Strallan began to shout orders.

"Light a fire and get hot water bottles and blankets. Make more tea."

He lifted Edith in his strong arms and carried her into the house where he laid her on the sofa in the sitting room. He covered her with blankets but she was so cold. To his horror he realised also that her clothes were damp but not the damp of the sleet but a sticky damp that he knew all too well. What on earth had happened to her?

"Edith my lovely," he murmured, his voice breaking with emotion, "What has he done to you?"

But he had a sickening feeling in his gut that he knew what had happened.

He was in a quandary; if he sent for Dr Clarkson then he would surely insist on telling Lord Grantham but she had come here for sure to avoid going home. Clarkson was bound by the Hippocratic Oath and Edith was of age so perhaps he could persuade him to keep quiet. But she needed medical help. He sent his chauffeur to the village to fetch Clarkson; instructing him to tell Clarkson that a member of the Strallan household was taken ill.

He summoned the housekeeper and told her he needed female assistance because what needed to be done he could not do.

"I need to get her out of these wet clothes; find some of the late Lady Strallan's clothing and give her a wash and redress her for me."

"Yes Sir Anthony," the house keeper, Mrs Grayling said,"I'll put her in a guest room."

Strallan wrapped Edith in a blanket and carried her upstairs holding her close to him; he was wracked with guilt. He knew he would never forgive himself if she died and Lord Grantham would not forgive him either.

Strallan laid Edith gently on the bed. She felt so cold but she was breathing.

"I'll fetch you when she's ready, Sir,"

"Thank you Mrs Grayling."

Mrs Grayling undressed Edith shocked at the blood but she knew what it meant and dreaded telling her master. She bathed Edith with hot water and then carefully dressed her in one of the late Lady Strallan's night gowns. She tucked Edith into bed and placed extra blankets on her.

Mrs Grayling knew who Edith was; one of the Crawley ladies who had nearly married her master. Local gossip said that she had gotten engaged to some baronet she had never heard of. The master had not gone through with the wedding but Mrs Grayling knew that he loved Lady Edith; now he had his arm back maybe he would marry her. She hoped so for she was very fond of Sir Anthony and he needed a woman to appreciate him which she knew Lady Edith had done.

She went to fetch Sir Anthony and stopped him in the hallway outside.

"I don't quite know how to tell you, Sir, "she began, "but she's been..."

"Yes, raped. I guessed that much."

He sighed, "I should have married her, Mrs Grayling then she would have been safe. This is my fault and now she's fallen although in my view she will always be an angel."

"If you will take advice from an old woman, Sir, and a servant at that then marry her. I've seen how unhappy you have been and now you have your arm back ..."

"She was prepared to marry me when I couldn't use my right arm, Mrs Grayling and I was fooling enough to think I knew better and that I could live without her; how wrong I was."

Margaret Grayling had been a close friend of the late Lady Maud Strallan; when Mr Grayling had died Strallan insisted she come to live and work with them as she was otherwise bound for the workhouse and Strallan would never see anyone in one of those places.

. Strallan sat in the chair beside the bed and reached for Edith's hand. She felt much warmer now and was starting to make soft noises as a prelude to coming round. Strallan gently stroked her cheek with his right hand.

"Where am I?" Edith whispered.

"You're at Locksley, Lady Edith. You were found outside nearly frozen to death. I carried you in and made you comfortable and my housekeeper changed and bathed you as your clothes were soaked through."

Edith's throat was dry and talking was clearly painful.

"How did you carry me? You can only use one arm."


	7. Chapter 7 Sanctuary

Chapter 7 sanctuary

"I was about to tell you at the engagement party; before Kelly insulted me and whisked you off. I had an operation in London and they removed the bullet completely hence I now have two arms and hands that work,"

"I would have married you as things were; you know that."

He hung his head in shame.

"I know Lady Edith and I am deeply sorry for what I did to you but we will talk about that later. Dr Clarkson is on his way."

He poured a glass of water and held it to her lips so she could drink. She smiled her thanks.

"I feel so weak and so confused Anthony; but Dr Clarkson will tell my father and he mustn't know."

"He would be breaking the Hippocratic Oath if he did; he cannot tell anyone about your condition without your consent."

"That's something at least. I am so tired I must have walked miles from Kelly's place. I need to rest,"

"Of course my lovely,"

"Please don't call me that because I know what he did to me and I am now damaged goods. No man can love me now much less want to marry me but I have to marry Kelly; I have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Lady Edith,"

Edith burst into tears and he took her in his arms and held her close to him, soothing her. It felt so good to have his arms around her. She held him in turn.

He gently laid her back on the bed and rearranged the pillows.

Dr Clarkson was shown in by Mrs Grayling.

"Lady Edith." He gasped.

Strallan took Clarkson out into the hall and said, "My butler found her this morning, outside in the cold almost frozen to death and that is not all; she has been brutally raped and her memory is hazy. Please don't tell Lord Grantham just yet."

"I am in no position to tell him Sir Anthony."

"Thank you."

Clarkson examined Edith, took her temperature and checked her pulse.

"Can you remember what happened, Lady Edith?"

She shook her head, "Not very much, just bits here and there. I do know Sir James Kelly drugged my wine because I fell asleep and when I woke up I hurt down there and he was just fastening his trousers so I know what happened. He left and I left too and I walked all the way here and passed out just by the door and Anthony's butler found me and Anthony carried me in."

"I will come and see you tomorrow, Lady Edith. Eat light meals, keep warm and drink plenty of water. I think you are severely dehydrated and you have pneumonia. If you had been out there much longer then I would not be talking to you now, Sir Anthony has just about saved your life," Clarkson sat on the edge of the bed, "if you will take advice from an old man, Lady Edith then marry Sir Anthony."

"I would love to Dr Clarkson but I can't; I can only marry the man who ruined me and if he has left me a lasting reminder then I am double-damned. I just can't believe this has happened to me, "she looked at Clarkson, "Please tell me I will be able to have children."

"I can't see any reason why you won't, Lady Edith, but we can talk about that when the time comes. I want you to try and eat something and get some rest. Sir Anthony will take care of you I promise."

"My parents think I am away in York with Kelly this weekend so he must have been planning it carefully; to have got hold of whatever drug it was and to pick a time when I won't be missed if I don't come home."

"He doesn't deserve you, Lady Edith; there is something about him I just don't like."

"Please don't tell Cousin Isobel either."

"I can't tell anyone anything, Lady Edith, firstly because you are of age and secondly because I would be violating the Hippocratic Oath which would get me in a lot of trouble."

Clarkson left after giving both Sir Anthony & Mrs Grayling instructions for Edith's care.

Strallan went back into the room and pretty soon he was holding Edith in both arms and kissing her soft hair.

""Clarkson told me I should throw Kelly over and marry you."

"Would you give me another chance?"

"In a heartbeat, my darling but I have to marry Kelly; I really don't have a choice."

"I can't let you, Edith; you would be setting yourself up for life-long abuse. He would break your spirit and destroy you. I can't allow that to happen," he paused as he gently stroked her back, "Edith I can't let you marry him because I love you and I always have."

She looked at him, her eyes bright, and she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Anthony, I love you too and I always have. I need you right now more than I have ever needed anyone. I have to decide what to do next,"

"Well a few things have happened since our non wedding, other than the obvious," he told her about Rosamund and her determination to prove to Lady Grantham that Kelly was unsuitable husband material."

"She doesn't know the half of it," Edith said, "Kelly is the nephew of Sir Richard Carlisle who used to be engaged to Mary before she had the sense to throw him over for Matthew." Edith started to laugh and Strallan smiled. "The night Carlisle left Downton he had had a fight with Matthew over Mary. Granny came in and asked what was up. He said that he would be leaving in the morning so he didn't think they would meet again and she said 'Oh do you promise?" She didn't like him and nor did I."

Her memories were flooding back but she could have talked gibberish all day as long as Anthony was there by her side.

Mrs Grayling brought them some lunch and Edith managed to eat something. It meant so much to see him able to use his right arm and hand.

Edith slept for most of the afternoon and Anthony dozed in the chair.

When she awoke it was twilight. They ate some dinner.

He kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed beside her; holding her close."

"Oh Anthony my love, you have to forget me now. It's me who is not good enough for you. I'm soiled and degraded fit only for the man who did that to me."

"I don't agree, Lady Edith; to me you are beautiful, intelligent and you make me feel more alive every day," he looked into her eyes and she shivered, "marry me, Edith. I don't want you to waste your life on him; he'll destroy the very essence of what you are."

"You seemed to think you would do the same to me not so long ago."

"I know, I am so ashamed," he brushed a stray copper curl off her forehead, "please at least tell me why you must marry him."

With a deep heart-rending sigh she told him about his threat to expose Mary's scandal and the fact that Lord Grantham's valet had come within a hair's breadth of being hanged for murder; the same threats issued by his uncle, Sir Richard Carlisle. I believe he will and I can't see my family, whom I love despite their indifference to me, destroyed."

She looked at him, "Would you fetch my bag please?"

Strallan retrieved it from the chair on which it had been placed. Edith reached inside and her hands closed around the card.

"I discovered this quite by accident when I dined there two days before, "she handed him the card," if my father knew about this he would not let me marry him."

Anthony turned pale with shock as he studied the card and clenched his fist.

"You mean to tell me he made fun of my injury when he went no nearer to the front line than your grandmother did."

"Yes it made me sick because all I could think of was how the man I loved had been injured; I didn't know then of course that had been straightened out."

They held each other close and she fell asleep in his strong arms knowing that he was her sanctuary.


	8. Chapter 8 Making plans

Chapter 8 Making plans

The evening wore on and Edith and Strallan spent it just holding each other.

"I never dreamt I would ever get to hold you like this, my lovely Lady Edith; I'm just sorry for the circumstances in which it has come about and I blame myself."

"Anthony I love you so much and you could never have known what he would do; I don't blame you at all."

"Please don't marry him,"his imploring gaze brought tears to her eyes and she knew that she could not marry Kelly; no matter what the cost to her and her family. How could she when she was with the only man she had ever loved? She needed him desperately and not simply because he was not ashamed of her.

Edith felt weak as she looked into the intense blue eyes of the man she loved.

"I won't but I will expose him for what he is; Travis will think I have an allergy to marriage after the last time."

"I acted out of very misguided reasons, my Lady. Yours will be more than justified."

"I need your help my love. Will you drive me to see Aunt Rosamund then we can put everything together and work out exactly what we are going to do; they won't expect me to be back at Downton until sometime Monday."

"I would do anything for you; my beloved," he murmured.

"Did you keep your sling?"

"Yes."

"Good because you might need to pretend to still be incapacitated to help the cause."

He took her hands in his, "Lady Edith Crawley will you marry me? You mean everything to me."

She began to cry, "Yes, I would be honoured my darling. All I have ever wanted is to be Lady Strallan and spend every day at your side."

"I want to love and protect you my darling; I'm sorry I wasn't there to..."

She stopped him with a kiss that took his breath away.

When the kiss broke they were still trembling.

"Will you hold me tonight, Anthony my darling? I don't want to do anything else since I'm so sore and tired but being able to wake up beside you means more to me than you will ever realise."

"I thought you would never ask," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

They spent a peaceful night wrapped up together; when Mrs Grayling came in with tea the next morning she found them sleeping and she blinked tears from her eyes; Lady Edith Crawley was everything her master had ever wanted. They had broken each other's hearts more than once and she had paid a high price but if they could stay together she would be more than happy to serve them both and she knew that the late Lady Strallan would have approved of his choice.

Dr Clarkson was pleased to see that Edith seemed so much better that morning and he did not need to ask why.

They took a fast train to London and made for Lady Painswick's house. She was surprised to see Edith too but welcomed her niece with open arms.

She had tea brought in for them

Anthony never let go of her hand and put his other arm around her as she told Rosamund everything that had happened and all that they had found out. Rosamund was deeply shocked, "I knew he was no good for you, Edith dear."

Edith showed her aunt the white feather card and again Rosamund was shocked.

"Anthony suspected he might be a deserter which would have been bad enough but that he never saw the frontline at all disgusts me. Robert would never let you marry a lily- livered coward, Edith."

"I accepted Anthony last night, Aunt Rosamund. We need to work out how we deal with things."

"Well I think we have enough to convince my mother that he is not so perfect. What do you plan to do Edith dear?"

"Stand up and say I can't do it. I won't repeat my shame but he may well say something that I can't avoid,"

"Do we know anyone in the Army records side of things? Perhaps we can prove he was conscripted because that's a criminal offence even now,"Anthony said

"I know a couple of people who know people if you know what I mean," Rosamund said, "I happen to have a couple of favours to call in."

"So much the better."Anthony said.

Rosamund excused herself to spend an hour or so on the telephone; she emerged with a jubilant look on her face.

"His conscription papers were ''mislaid'," she announced, "I'm not totally sure but Uncle Richard," Rosamund made quote marks around the name," has enough power and influence to make things like that happen; I don't think we could ever prove that though."

"We won't try to prove it; it could be damned near impossible," Anthony said, "but I think we have more than enough to convince Lady Grantham and your brother. Travis will ask if we want to talk about it. We take Lord & Lady Grantham, the dowager countess and us into the vestry and we tell them everything including about my non injury but we will let them think I am still incapacitated until that point."

Just then Rosamund's maid, Miss Barrett, came in.

"Telephone for you my lady; North Riding constabulary."

"Thank you," Rosamund excused herself again.

She came back moments later,

"Plain clothes officers to be at the wedding posing as unofficial ushers."

Strallan put his arms around Edith who yawned.

"I'm very tired Aunt Rosamund; please can I go upstairs and rest."

"Of course Edith dear,"

Edith kissed Strallan on the lips.

Anthony told Rosamund about how Edith had been found outside Locksley House; yards from the door.

"Dr Clarkson thinks if she had been out there much longer she would have died."

"You're a hero, Anthony Strallan, "Rosamund put her hand on his shoulder.

"What matters is that we have talked about everything that matters, Rosamund, and Edith has agreed to be my wife. I'm glad I am going to be pretending to be injured at the time because I want to kill him for what he has done to her; my beautiful Edith.," he looked at Rosamund, "She's still beautiful and pure to me."

"I told you not to give up on her, Anthony."

"I am thankful; of Rosamund hearing that she loved me sounded so wonderful."

"Your love was not spoken before; I don't think Robert will be able to withstand the love you have for his daughter."

"I kept her company last night; I just held her. I think she's hurting physically but I have waited this long, I will wait until she is ready then I know we will be happy."

"Please don't be lost to each other again, Anthony."

"Nothing to worry about Rosamund; this time it will be forever."

"I'm glad, Anthony; Edith deserves only the best but she has been so belittled and undervalued all her life."

"No one can do better than to marry the person they love more than anything in this world; I lost her once but I will not do so again; I have two hands to keep hold of her this time."

"That will be more than enough Anthony because the way she looks at you says she won't be going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9 Bait on the hook

Chapter9 Baiting the hook

Edith saw Anthony in secret for the next couple of weeks as they knew things would not work if they went public. Anthony wore his sling in public so that anyone seeing him would assume he was still wounded but most of the time she just went to Locksley and lay in his arms; happier than she thought two people had a right to be. Edith heard nothing from Kelly which both relieved and worried her although she was secure enough in her love for Anthony to know that things would work out.

The wedding loomed; Rosamund arrived from London and she and Edith took tea regularly at Locksley

Rosamund was busy sucking up to Violet that Kelly really was the best thing to ever happen to Edith. Edith's love for Strallan enabled her to convincingly act that she was genuinely in love with Kelly and when they were together with Rosamund they laughed at how gullible the others were.

At their last clandestine meeting on the eve of the wedding; Anthony drew Rosamund aside while Edith was in the bathroom.

"There is going to be a real wedding tomorrow, Rosamund," he said. They had long ago dispensed with titles in private. "But keep it to yourself because it is to be a huge much deserved surprise for Edith," he reached inside his jacket and took out a piece of folded paper which he opened and showed to her.

Rosamund felt tears pricking her eyes, "Oh Anthony, that is so romantic."

"I have broken her heart more than once and I have kept her, kept us, waiting for much too long; I felt it was the right thing to do."

"If that doesn't prove to Violet, Robert and Cora that you love her then nothing will."

Anthony put the paper back inside his jacket as they heard Edith's footsteps; she entered the room.

"I've been thinking," she said as she sat back down. Anthony picked up her hand and she smiled at him, "It's traditional for a father to ask his daughter if she is sure she wants to go through with it. Well I am not planning on marrying Kelly as we all know but suppose I fill him in; give him a kind of idea that he will realise Kelly is not the man he would want me to marry. I will tell him what happened that night; how can he blame me when I was unconscious when it happened. I will make sure he understands above all else that I would be dead had Anthony not found me sooner," she kissed him gently on the lips."

"That sounds very sensible, Edith my lovely," Edith felt a shiver run down her back as she always did whenever he called her that."

Edith and Rosamund drove back to Downton; Rosamund delighted with her secret knowledge that she knew would finally bring her niece the happiness she more than deserved.

Anthony watched them drive away; he was slightly apprehensive about the following day but he knew that she would finally be his.

"I love you, Lady Edith," he thought, "and tomorrow night I will make you Lady Strallan in every possible way come hell or high water. "

"You look lovely, my lady," Anna said, "Sir James is a lucky man,"

"_He will be extra lucky to be spending what should be his wedding night in a police cell."_ Edith thought. "Thank you, Anna," she said.

"I don't know why Lady Edith is marrying Sir James Kelly," Miss O'Brien said,"It'll all end in more tears."

"Why's that Miss O'Brien?" Daisy asked, "She loves him don't she?"

O'Brien laughed, "You have led a very sheltered life if you think that, our Daisy; it's Sir Anthony Strallan she wants and no mistake." _"Although god alone knows why, "_she added under her breath _sotto voce_.

"You look beautiful, Edith," Robert said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Papa," her excitement at seeing Anthony again was serving well in projecting enthusiasm for her planned non wedding to Kelly.

Lord Grantham helped his daughter into the car and got in beside her.

"You don't have to go through with it you know."

"I'm not going to marry him, Papa," Robert's jaw dropped as Edith continued,

"I have found out that Sir James Kelly is definitely not the kind of man you would want your daughter to marry; please just trust me, Papa," she swallowed, "I have to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me like you have never listened to me before, can you manage that?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well James and I did not go to York that weekend and let me tell you I wish to god I had."

"Has he hurt you because if he has then by god he will pay!"

"I went to his house on the Friday; we had a nice dinner and all that then he wanted me to look at his books and he offered me some wine. I drank it and passed out because he put something in it. When I came to he was fastening his trousers; that's the only way I know what happened. That and the fact it hurt like hell. He threatened to expose the Kamal Pamouk scandal and about Bates being on trial for murder; just like Sir Richard Carlisle threatened to do after Mary threw him over for Matthew. He said that Carlisle didn't do it because he loved Mary but he had no such qualms. He said no man would want me because of what he had done but I was not in control so it was not my fault. He threw me out in the sleet storm and told me to make my own way home. I took away something I found the previous visit, which I will show you later, but it will prove he is not the kind of man you should want for me,"

"I see," Robert said at a loss as to what to say; his daughter had been raped by her fiancé while subdued by a drug.

"I was too ashamed to come home and as I knew you thought I was in York I decided I needed breathing space. I didn't know what to do so I went to Locksley and passed out yards from the door. The house was in darkness. The next morning Sir Anthony's butler found me and called Sir Anthony although he couldn't help because of his arm. They called Dr Clarkson who said I would have been dead if I had been outside maybe five minutes more. He looked after me; with the help of his housekeeper and then we went to see Aunt Rosamund. Sir James is Sir Richard Carlisle's nephew and when you find out what James is then you will be glad I am going to call it off. Only Aunt Rosamund and Sir Anthony know what had happened to me at James' that night."

Robert put his arm around Edith who had just realised she had almost made the mistake of saying Sir Anthony had carried her inside. That had been true but her father did not yet know about Anthony's arm; best not to give him too many shocks at once.

Edith looked at her father.

"I have no right to judge you Edith and please understand I know it was not your fault."

"I'm telling you because he is likely to make lewd comments to that effect when I call it off."

Robert took his daughter up the aisle; he noticed Strallan sitting between Violet and Rosamund. Strallan was taken aback when Robert smiled at him,

Kelly was waiting and Robert felt bile rise into his throat; how dare the man rape his daughter?

"Dearly beloved." Travis began. Edith swallowed for the time had come. She knew that Rosamund had the white feather card with her and also various documents relating to Kelly's failure to serve his King and country,

"I'm sorry," Edith said, "I just can't go ahead with this; you see I don't and can't ever love you."

Everyone except Robert seemed to be shocked. Kelly moved closer.

"On your head be it." he said coldly.

Robert stood.

"Are you alright Edith?"

"Yes," Edith was visibly shaking and Anthony wanted to go to her and take her in his arms but it was not yet his turn; besides he had to appear to be still wounded.

"My uncle, Sir Richard Carlisle, threatened to expose certain issues related to the noble house of Grantham," the sarcasm in his tone was evident, "When he was thrown over by Lady Mary Crawley. He did not go on with it but let me tell you I have no such qualms; tomorrow this house will be dragged through the mire. I warned Lady Edith; as a fallen woman, that not going ahead would cost her but she appears not to care; so be it."

"A fallen woman," Cora and Mary looked stricken but Robert gave them a look that said not to comment; he would explain when he could. Mary meanwhile was shocked; she had thought she recognised something in Kelly that she knew but had never quite been able to explain it and now she understood. His hard eyes were like those of her former fiancé, Sir Richard Carlisle.

"My poor sister," she thought. "I had hoped she had found what she was looking for in Kelly but I think she loves only Strallan and if I can help her I will."

"My granddaughter is no more a fallen woman than you are an army deserter, Sir James." Violet said. Edith smiled; dear old granny had given her the perfect lead into exposure without knowing it.

"Strange you should say that mother," Rosamund passed Anthony and came up to the front of the church holding something in her hand. "While men were dying for king and country this man had a unique collection of the dreaded white feather; what's more," she took out an official looking letter, "Kelly's conscription papers were, er mislaid and he never reported for training or duty," she glanced at her brother, "you cannot want Edith to marry such a man, if man is an appropriate term for one who lets others die needlessly."

Kelly scowled; his number was up here but they would be very sorry.

Robert, Earl of Grantham, squared up to Kelly.

"How dare you court my daughter! You are a vile despicable morally reprehensible coward and I order you to go now and never come near us again; we will weather the storm as we always do."

A tall man dressed in a sombre navy suit came forward and placed his hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"I am Inspector John Carey of the North Riding CID and this," he indicated a shorter dark haired man dressed in grey, "is my colleague DS Barry Casella," he cleared his throat," James Kelly I am arresting you for failure to comply with a conscription order, for gross financial irregularities and for use of narcotic substance in order to gain sexual advantage. You do not have to say anything unless you wish to do so but anything you do say will be taken down in writing and may be given in evidence."

Carey snapped handcuffs on Kelly's wrist, "Come with me now."

"I never expected drama." Daisy whispered to Mrs Patmore.

"Well the Crawley family are never lacking in it." Mrs Patmore whispered back only to be silenced by a glare from Mrs Hughes.

Carey led Kelly out; as he left he gave both Robert and Anthony a withering glance.

Edith let out a breath and gazed at Anthony who smiled at her.

"Well I think we need to regroup and discuss certain matters," Travis said, "The vestry is at your disposal Lord Grantham."

"Thank you Travis," he turned to his family, "mother, Cora, Mary, Edith, Rosamund and Anthony, please join me."

"What's to happen now Mr Carson?" O'Brien whispered.

"We must wait, Miss O'Brien, for we have not been formally dismissed," Carson said

They assembled in the vestry and Edith stood close to Anthony whose warm smile made her tremble.

."I'm sorry, Mary," Edith said, "I hoped you would not find out that way."

"Since you first brought Kelly home I have been trying to place who he reminded me of," Mary shivered, "You're well rid of him, as am I of Richard."

"I don't think he will carry through on it," Edith said.

"He'll be too busy trying to talk himself out of serious criminal charges." Mary said, "Is it true what he said?"

"He drugged and raped me. I wasn't aware it was happening but when I came round it hurt pretty bad but things seem to be better now."

"I'm glad," Mary looked towards Strallan who was talking to Rosamund, "you love him don't you?" she whispered.

Edith nodded, "Yes and I always have."

Robert patiently explained to Cora and Violet what Kelly had done to Edith; Cora was shocked, "How dare he do that to our daughter!"

"He will have to account for it now, Cora," Robert whispered.

Edith moved back to Anthony's side.

"It's a bit warm in here," he breathed.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Robert said.

"There are not usually so many people in here, Lord Grantham," Travis said apologetically.

Strallan turned to Robert, "It's time I came clean about a few things Robert," he said.

"I'm listening."

"For now you have only to look," Strallan deftly removed his arm from the sling and everyone gasped.

"A few days after Lady Edith's engagement party I was operated on to remove the bullet that put my arm out. It came out intact and released the nerve endings that had been paralysed and prevented me having movement. I finally feel whole again and let me just say I was able to carry Edith inside when we found her."

"Sir Anthony saved Edith's life, Lord Grantham, "Dr Clarkson said, "If she had been outside maybe five or ten minutes more then, put quite simply she would have frozen to death."

"My dear fellow," Robert turned to Strallan, "I owe you an unfathomable debt of gratitude."

"I did what any decent man would have done." Strallan said.

"Steady he will be asking for her hand next," Violet said.

"What would be wrong with that mother? He has saved Edith's life and I have been a fool not to realise that he loves my daughter; perhaps I was afraid to realise."

"I can't do anything about my age, Robert," Strallan said, "nor can I do anything about the fact that I love Edith to such an extent that my life is empty without her. If I had married her that day then she would not have had to go through what she did and I will regret that decision forever."

"You couldn't know what he would do," Cora said.

He knelt at Edith's feet and took her right hand with his own, "Will you marry me Lady Edith Crawley?"

"Yes oh a thousand times yes," she said throwing her arms around him.

"Can you marry them today Travis?" Cora asked.

"That's not possible Lady Grantham."

Strallan took a piece of paper from his pocket; it was the one he had shown Rosamund the previous day.

"Perhaps this will help, Reverend Travis?"

Travis inspected the paper, "this seems to be in order Sir Anthony," he said.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"It's special license issued by the Archdiocese of York, Lady Grantham. It states the intention of Sir Anthony Strallan of Locksley house to marry Lady Edith Crawley of Downton Abbey on this day in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and twenty."

Edith threw her arms around Anthony, "Thank you my darling." she breathed.

"You may do so with my blessing, Anthony." Robert said, shaking his hand.

Mary was wiping tears from her eyes; she had made things difficult for Edith over the years but could see that it was time for Edith to take centre stage as she married the man she truly loved and who loved her.

"Don't crow Rosamund, "Violet quipped, "You may have been right on this occasion but still, there is no need to shout it from the rooftops."

"Well you can't say he will need a nursemaid now, Mother."

"He may not but if I get too much more excitement then I shall; at my age one must limit the excitement one allows oneself."

Cora hugged Edith.

"Be happy my darling daughter," she said blinking tears from her eyes.

The servants stood up as the crowd emerged from the vestry. Strallan had bought the ring which he handed to Robert.

"I wonder what will happen now, "Daisy said.

Robert stood up; Travis had resumed his position.


	10. Chapter 10 Together at last

Chapter 10 together at last

"Everyone, thank you for being patient." Robert said, "Thankfully Lady Edith hasn't ruined her life by marrying that noxious waste of space we saw earlier but she will be getting married and this time with my blessing. Sir Anthony Strallan has taken care of Lady Edith and were it not for him she would almost certainly be dead. I'm ashamed that I did not realise sooner that he loved my daughter or that she loved him. Sir Anthony now has the use of both arms after minor surgery so at least he can carry my daughter over the threshold."

"That's not the only place he'll carry her either," O'Brien whispered to Thomas who ignored her.

"Well for the second time today here goes, "Travis said, "Dearly beloved."

Edith and Anthony spoke their vows clearly and Anthony was visibly trembling with emotion as he skipped the ring into her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." he said.

Travis pronounced them man and wife and Edith thought she would faint from sheer happiness.

"Thanks for your help, Aunt Rosamund," Edith said.

"You're more than welcome Edith; you can pay me back by being blissfully happy."

"Oh I am." Edith's eyes shone as Anthony put his arm around her waist."

"Congratulations Edith dear," Violet said. She turned to Strallan, "I am afraid I misjudged you and I hope you will forgive me, Sir Anthony, because I know that you will be very happy together."

"It's forgiven and forgotten Lady Grantham," Strallan smiled.

They went to the wedding breakfast and had a most enjoyable time.

They took to the dance floor and Edith melted against her beloved, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"If we had got married last time we could not have done this, my beautiful Lady Strallan," he whispered in her ear.

"I know but we are together now and forever," she kissed him on the lips.

"I look forward to making you Lady Strallan in much more than name later on," her murmured.

Edith flushed although she knew she could not wait to be alone with him.

"Behave yourself," she teased although the light in her eyes and smile on her face told him she felt the same.

Strallan was talking to Rosamund and Robert. Mary threw her arms around her sister.

"I'm glad to see you so happy," Mary said, "no one deserves it more than you. I am sorry I made things so difficult for you early on."

"We're all different people to what we were before the war," Edith said, "anyone who claims the war years did not change them is clearly lying."

"I second that," May said, "Well don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

Edith grinned, "Sleeping is the last thing I plan to do tonight; making up for lost time is my first and only priority."

Finally Lady Edith Strallan found herself beside her husband on their way home. He had planned to take her to Europe and Edith could not wait. She held his hand tightly and he smiled at her.

When they reached Locksley he gathered her in his arms and carried her in.

"You weren't conscious the first time I did this," he whispered as he set her down on the floor.

Mrs Grayling had set out some wine and cakes for them."

"Thank you Mrs Grayling," Edith said, "and thank you for helping out,"

"You are more than welcome, Lady Strallan; Thank you for making him the happiest I have ever known him to be. The late Lady Strallan would have approved for sure."

They sat in the sitting room.

"I don't feel right about drinking wine after, well you know..."

"I understand my love," he took her in his arms, "Come on, I want to make you mine."

She shivered in anticipation; all her nerve endings tingling.

Once in the bedroom he had locked the door, Mrs Grayling had covered the bed with rose petals and placed lit candles around to give the room an intimate ambience. He removed his tie.

"Ties aren't easy especially for women who have no experience in these matters," he said.

"Thank you for the consideration," she said softly.

He kissed her then; a heady passionate kiss that took their breath away as they explored mouths with lips and tongues.

"Wow!" Edith gasped as she got her breath back, "That was some kiss."

She began to unbutton his shirt and gasped as she revealed a well defined chest with a thin smattering of greying hair. He removed it and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my lovely Lady Strallan," he breathed, "I never thought tonight would ever come."

She ran her hands up his chest and across his broad shoulders, caressing his scars and kissing them. His breath caught in his throat as he realised every kiss, every caress said that she loved him despite his physical flaws. Her hands roamed down his back as she leaned in to kiss him again. She traced his operation scar.

"You are gorgeous, Sir Anthony Strallan," she murmured, "Oh I did not know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you right now."

"I didn't know it either my lovely."

He removed her wedding dress and gasped as it slipped down her body to reveal her ivory skin, small breasts and well shaped legs. He was struck by her beauty and angry with the man who had spoiled her in the eyes of the world but not in his. He planned to show her what the first time _should_ have been like and was thankful that she had been unconscious so had not realised the full horror of what was being done to her.

When he pulled her close to him so they both stood naked there were tears in those lovely blue eyes of his.

"Please don't cry Anthony my love; you really are my knight in shining armour."

"I'm not crying because of that, my love; I am crying because of your incredible beauty and because I want you so badly it pains me to think of it."

She pressed close, fully aware of his need much as she was suddenly acutely aware of her own. She looked into his blue eyes.

"I want you Sir Anthony Strallan; my own gorgeous lovely husband; I want you so much that all my nerves are tingling and I need you too. I need you to show me how it should be."

He ran his hands over her back, tracing her spine with his fingertips which made them both shiver violently.

"Oh Edith my darling," he laid her on the bed.

O'Brien was undressing Cora for bed.

"That was quite a day my lady."

Cora laughed, "It certainly was; but I am so glad he was exposed for the coward he was."

"Daisy is indignant about that, my lady. She said William got a white feather but at least it shamed him into joining up.. That man didn't seem to care."

"No he didn't, "Cora shivered, "she could have married him, O'Brien."

"It was a close thing my lady but at least she has got the man she always wanted now; please give them my best wishes, my lady. I could not get near them earlier and I don't think Mr Carson would have let me anyhow."

"Sir Anthony Strallan has more than earned his right to marry her, O'Brien."

Edith lay in Strallan's arms; it was the early hours of the following morning and he had tenderly made love to her all night long; introducing her to sensual pleasures she had never dared contemplate. Now they lay resting and slicked with the sweat of their carnal exertions.

"My darling Anthony; thank you for showing me how it should have been,"

"You were never soiled in my eyes, Lady Strallan," he stroked her back, "I would have walked through the fires of hell for you."

"I would say you had my darling; thank you for everything."

He nuzzled her bare shoulder.

"You are more than welcome my lovely," he murmured, "I never knew what love meant until the first time you looked into my eyes."

She kissed him and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Sir Anthony and Lady Edith Strallan had been back from their honeymoon a week when Violet invited them for tea.

Sir James Kelly was convicted of failing to comply with a conscription order, of drugging with the intent to rape and various financial irregularities and sent to prison for ten years. He could not be charged with rape itself because Edith was unable to testify given that she had been unconscious throughout. He was unable to make good on his threats for which everyone was grateful.

"You should be doubly glad you got out of it, Edith," Violet said, "not only was he a dirty coward but a fortune hunter as well. Thank you for taking care of her, Sir Anthony."

"It's a pleasure, Lady Grantham," Strallan smiled.

"What did he put in your wine, Edith?"

"I'm not sure, Granny, but the police have been over his place and found the glass with sediment in it. Inspector Carey seemed to think it might have been veronal but they are running more tests to be sure."

Anthony clasped her hand and she smiled at him.

That evening they returned to Locksley to hear the latest news that Sir James Kelly had committed suicide in prison.

"He lived and died a coward" Edith said, "That is something no one will ever say about you my love."

He held her close to him and kissed her lips, "You are so desirable my lovely Lady Strallan."

She took his hand,

"Follow me,"

He let her lead him upstairs; knowing that he had never been as happy as he was right now with his lovely Edith. He had messed up but he had more than redeemed himself and her. Now he looked forward to years of happiness and by the look in her eyes nothing mattered more than that moment.

He removed his tie

"How do you want me tonight, Lady Strallan?"

"Naked and breathing desire," she flirted.

A broad smile graced his handsome features and Edith's heart soared.

Finally they had a future which would be untainted by the past and with that she was more than content.

THE END


End file.
